Many alphanumeric keyboards for computers now have a digital data connection to the host computer. The digital data connection may be a USB connection or IEEE 1394, or other relevant system including wireless connections. In many instances this is to allow extra function keys on the keyboard to control audio functions of the host. The audio functions may be, for example, volume controls, play functions, and so forth. By use of the digital data connector these may be controlled from the keyboard.
Peripheral devices such as a mouse are often connected to the host by a wireless connection using a wireless hub, the wireless hub being connected to the host using a wired digital data connector. This means that if only the mouse is wireless, there is more hardware, and still the same number of cables connected to the host. The wireless hub will also require a power supply, thus adding more cables.